Bonds
by Ryanpotter
Summary: Prologue Book Rak Helder a 13 year old District 9 boy is cross between his feelings. What happens when is crush, best friend Caroline is reaped. Rak does not know what he gets into when he volunteers as a tribute. Only one can survive, neither one can liv
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first Hunger Games story, so I hope you like it! A Hunger GAmes poll is up on my profile page as well. Vote if you want!

* * *

><p>The morning's gust swayed the basin of plains. The grass mumbled words to the young boy. The blue eyes wandered around. His light brown hair formed his widow's peak mount that curved straight.<p>

He picked up a few pebbles and tossed them into the dirt. It was Reaping Day, the worst day of the year. Rak Helder, a thirteen year old boy, feared this day. He survived one already but that didn't mean he was free. The Capitol was not just the power, but the dreaded killer. Rak wished he lived in the city to escape this… hell of a living District.

The scrawny log, where Rak sat, felt moist and wet, from the rain that had come yesterday. In the distance a small minute figure was running. It was Michael, Rak's little brother. He was quite a runner, arms carrying a butt load of branches.

His uneven long, brown hair curved around his ears. Dark freckles scattered his cheeks and up his nose. Rak hoped that soon minute Michael wouldn't ever have to experience this agony and sorrow. District 9, was probably the most, country looking folks you could ever see. Rak and Michael wore ripped navy jeans, and a plaid button down shirt that was tucked inside their pants.

Michael paced upwards, and planted himself next to Rak. Rak placed his hand onto his brother's head. Michael's blue eyes, stared at him. "What's wrong Rak?"

Rak didn't answer, nor would he want to. Michael noticed he wasn't paying attention, so he stood back up. Little Mike's fingers poked Rak's shoulder. "Come on! Tell me."

Rak shook his head, moving it left to right. "I don't know what is wrong." A deep mellow sigh came out of his mouth.

"Then why are you acting so… unhappy?" asked an impatient Mike.

"I don't know… okay?"

"Sure, I am going to get ready for the big day!" Mike ran off behind him, to the small lodges where they slept. Mike still hadn't understood the concept of Reaping Day, which in this case made Rak even angrier.

Rak stood up, his knees ached. He stretched a little before moving out to the fields. Tall grass lines rose from the soil, acting like a barrier. He moved a couple out of the path way that led to a bank. The tall plants shrouded his body, as though hiding his fears.

Out of nowhere, the tall stalk rustled a moved violently. He stopped dead on the floor. A whistling noise erupted, and the small leafs flickered past his ears. "Who's there?"

"Boo!" A girl jumped out of a stalk, knocking over a scared Rak.

"Ah!" He fell backwards onto the dirt, forming a blackening dust ball. "Hey, that wasn't funny Caroline!" The dirty blonde hair girl lifted Rak up, clenching his hand. Caroline, his only true friend, was a prankster. She liked to be a witty at times. Rak loved how she was friendly and nice. Her parents had been killed by an unknown man.

Caroline never spoke of her family's unexpected death. The only thing she would say was to hum a tune that her mother taught. Caroline now lived with Rak and his family, who treated her like their own.

Rak liked her, he never said anything to her about it but she noticed it. When she laughed or when they looked into each other's eyes, Rak would get all fluffy and he would bluff a little.

"Are you ready for today?" Caroline asked, as they started to move back to the lodges. Rak bit his lip, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Uh… Yeah, what about you?" Lied Rak.

"Sort of… I don't want to show up."

"Me too. Do you think we will be reaped?" Rak looked at Caroline, anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Well, we survived one year. Our odds are like everyone else."

"Is that a yes or no?" Rak exclaimed.

"No. I do not think we will be called. If we survive this year, we will only have five more years till we are free." replied Caroline.

"You may never know. They like to change rules, some people bend them. While others just… die."

They walked past the first lodge that was made up of small panels of wood, carved by other districts. Everyone was getting prepared for the Reaping. Rak felt uncomfortable seeing how, he might not see the same face ever again.

* * *

><p>Bergs321 is amazing writer, and friend from my school. She is using my tributes for a story. Check her out! I am usually a Harry Potter writer but now I want to do a Hunger Games story.<p>

Little questions I do as well.

Anybody want to send some names, of tributes for the game? You can take full credit. I'll pm you for rest of the info.


	2. The Unnoticed

_Well took me long enough! Here is chapter 2! I am going to skip alot of unimportant events going up to the cornacopia! So be prepared to have some unnoticing things happening. Also I will give the Training Scores out in CHapter 3_

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home."<p>

The wooden oak door opened up blasting a warm breeze, stirring the drab curtains. The house looked deserted. No sound traveled inside Rak's ears. His grey and yellow striped couch sat in the middle of the room, and a small coffee table was planted in the middle of the floor plan. Wooden floors, that carried tiny splinters, ran through the large cabin like house.

Beyond the living room, were three doors that led to his family's bedroom. To the left of the doors was a tiny nook like room, with a long table, with three broken chairs. The nook was where his mother would make lunch and dinner. Compared to other lodges, Rak's neighbors' houses were much poorer looking than his own. He wished he could have been born in District 1 where you made luxury items. It was much wealthier District, but the Capitol could have been a better place to live.

Caroline stepped into the room as well, closing the door behind her. Her floral blouse moved with the draft that had came through the open window to her right. Caroline wandered off to her room, also shared by Rak's sister Casey.

"Mom are you home?" No answer. Nothing spoke, except the sound of Caroline's door being shut. Rak placed his hand onto the metal doorknob. The door creaked open, poking his brown head out the door. He stared at the houses that were organized in a straight line. Behind the row of houses was a massive grain factory. It poured black smog in the air before disintegrated into the atmosphere.

Devani, a twelve year girl, was the only person out there. She sat on her porch, reading a book covered in wool, tied with cloth. Rak had not known her that much, but she was a very smart, enthusiastic girl. In her face, he could tell that she was afraid of this coming day. First year of Reaping, and she look very sorrowful.

Rak paced out his door, stepping out onto the dirt road that twisted and turned into much more denser areas. His hands jerked in the air, waving at another neighbor further ahead of Devani. The figure disappeared into their house, allowing Rak to talk to the girl. "Uh… Hi Devani."

The girl's swift blue eyes looked up at Rak. She closed the large book and placed it beside her. "Hi… Rak is it?"

"Yeah it is Rak. I was just wondering if you have seen my mom at all." Rak asked.

"Um yeah, last time I saw her was when she and your sister were over by the factory's fields." replied Devani.

"Oh okay. Thanks!" Rak gave a low tone goodbye, as he moved out towards the factory. He watched as two adults carried an enormous basket full of wheat. The mother was smuggling a few grains, placing them inside her pocket. This was not allowed. Mayor Ja only allowed the people to grow their own plots for food. They weren't allowed to eat the wheat they farmed in the Capitols fields.

Rak ignored them and continued to head north, to the factory…

* * *

><p>"But Mom I had to. We wouldn't make it another year!"<p>

"That doesn't me you had to enter your name six times!" Tension grew between Casey, Rak's sister, and Gela, Rak's mother. Casey had entered her name more than once for tesserae.

There Rak stood behind his mother's back, watching the conversation that had started. Casey glared at his brother, noticing his body moving backwards, slowly. Hesitating, Rak ran into his older sister's arms. Bracing the warmth between them, knowing that today might be the last time he would see his sister. A small tear glided down his eyes, landing onto Casey's arm. "I am sorry, Rak."

Their mom turned her back to them, knowing that a tear will soon be covering her cheek. She took her dirt covered apron off, rolling it into a ball. She scurried off to the cabin homes.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Welcome District 9!" Dian Dewel, the District 9 escort and reaping announcer. She dressed in a long formal dress, of the color yellow. It shined and sparkled from the giant ball of fire in the sky. She had spiked up black hair that curled up to the blue sky, and was contained by the abundant amount of hairspray. Her jet black lipstick created contrast with her white pale face that glistened. Two tables were next two her with two jars. There were a lot of white slips of paper, all names of District 9.<p>

"It is reaping day, to start off our new year of Hunger Games!" She clapped while everyone stared at her with gloomy faces. She coughed a little, releasing her jitters as she began to read from a small note card. "Now, I know we are all dying to find out who will be our two lucky tributes. You know the routine everyone… Ladies first." a smile formed at the two corners of her mouth.

Rak swallowed hard looking across from where Caroline stood with her bright yellow dress. The two connected embracing the words coming out of Dian.

"And our lucky tribute is…" Caroline closed her eyes as Rak mind went blank. Everything was silent when he heard the name. He watched Caroline tear, sliding it down her cheek. Rak's heart was shredded and he shrouded his tears as his friend move closer to the stage.

"And our tribute for District 9 is Caroline" Caroline stood on the stage staring at Rak, still bending his head down, crying.

"Now for the boys. Our tribute male is… Jo-"She was cutoff by a raised hand from Rak who yelled out two simple words.

"I volunteer… as tribute." Rak didn't know what he had just done; the Peacekeepers led him to the stairs, powering himself with tears from his family.

"And now may I proclaim our two District 9 tributes!" She exclaimed into the microphone as everything faded away…

_Authors Note- Now I know the Reaping was very undetailed. I wanted to show taht to see how time passes by and before you know it you could be facing a life or death situation, but that is why I skipped an hour andh our unvisualitive it was. I also need more tributes for the Districts. I have 1 2 4 and 7 done but I need alot more. Thanks for reading. R&R!_


	3. Bonds

This is the end of the prologue book, so be on the look out for book 1. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"And now our District 9 tributes' scores,"<p>

Rak and Caroline sat on their leather pink couch, waiting for their training scores. Dian stood further away, biting on her lanky finger nails. Janwith Bune, their mentor who was bald and wore a silk suit, anxiously waited for the names of Caroline and Rak. The announcer looked as shocked as Rak's family's faces.

"Well Rak Helder has gotten a score of…" Rak bit his lip. His score was not going to be good. He couldn't prove himself worthy because of his young age and the skill and tricks her proposed probably meant nothing. "Ladies and gentlemen this young fellow has gotten a five." Rak grew a frown. Caroline patted his back. She was next.

"As for our female, Caroline Dengari, has gotten a score of…" The announcer's eyes popped out, he was surprised with the number. "Caroline has gotten a score of ten!" Dian clapped, forming a bright smile. Their mentor nodded his head, smirking. Rak was jealous with all the attention his friend was getting. He jolted up like a needle, and stampeded off to his room. Caroline stared at him awkwardly as though she had made a mistake.

"Now Caroline you do know when you get the higher ups in the scores you will be more likely to get targeted by the careers?" Janwith proclaimed in his stern deep voice. Caroline's face had turned more upsetting. She had seen the careers, tall some were short but they were dangerous. There was a twelve year old girl, named Clea, who was a District 1 girl. She had a low score. She could not picture the little girl kill anyone, but then again, Caroline had seen twelve year old tributes kill older more powerful tributes.

"So, I will be killed."

"No, not necessarily. I had befriended some careers, and they seduced me to do things, but that is how I survived."

"Well I know, but, there are two fifteen and sixteen year olds, and one eighteen year old. All careers. But there is a twelve year old girl, Clea." exclaimed Caroline, thoughtfully carrying out the sentence.

"Clea. She is your alliance. Befriend the innocence." The words of wisdom had come out of his mouth. 'Befriend the innocence'. "Is there anymore young girls that you saw at the training center?"

Caroline thought she saw a lot of older kids, but also some short ones as well. He went back into her head, imagining the tributes, knowing each one would most likely die.

_There was a tall muscular boy, particularly a District 7; his head was shaved, with only a few perks here and there. He was eighteen to be exact. He had probably thought he had finished his reaping days. It would be hard to befriend this fellow. Caroline's eyes pointed to a smaller girl. Long brown hair, a few freckles, had a sweet innocent smile on her face. She was standing next to her fellow district member. Caroline liked her; she waved at Caroline who unexpectedly waved back. _

_Twelve maybe, but she could have been mistaken as a younger girl._

Caroline gotten back into focus with her mentor. "Yes there is one, I think her name was Brynne Beed. Twelve perhaps. The rest is about two or another year older than me."

Janwith cornered his eyes onto Dian. Dian didn't notice.

"Keep those two safe, and then you will most likely be safe."

"But what will happen when it's the final few, or when I have to sleep?"

Janwith shook his head.

"Just sleep, they aren't like they are infants. You are only a year older than them. And split up once it gets down to only a few tributes. "

"Okay, thank you. What about Rak? Should I tell him what you said?"

"Yes tell him now. Stick close to him. Tomorrow will be your interviews. Sponsors will most likely come to you if you do well in the interviews. I will help but I won't be able to influence many." Those last few words scared Caroline. What if she wouldn't get any? She could die, right? "Now go explain to him."

"Thank you. Thank you Janwith." Caroline stood up and sprinted towards Rak's room…

"Hi. Can I come in?" Caroline appeared in Rak's room. Rak was crawled up on his bead. Knees upward and arms cuddling them. He looked at Caroline, with a sorrow look.

"What do you want?"

"Well, Janwith wanted me to explain some tricks an-"Rak cut her off, viciously.

"I have my own trick and acts up my sleeve, I don't need a mentor."

Caroline didn't know what to say. Ever since the training scores, Rak had acted differently.

"What's wrong? I know you got yourself into this but th-"

"Please, the door."

"What you mean?"

"Close it, I need to talk to you. Alone, quietly."

Caroline nodded, gracefully pressing a button on a panel, shutting the door.

"Listen I only volunteered because well… I didn't want to see you die. But now I see you can make it out there alone. Not by your loser hero Rak. Such a stupid name." Rak stood from his bed, looking out at the horizon. "My mom said that Rak meant hero, leader but hey that was a lie. I am not hero just a stupid farmer."

Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder. He blissfully looked at her.

"You showed leadership when you volunteered. That showed your talents."

Rak turned his head, facing, eying his love. He did not know what was happening. The two connected, smiling. Both eyes met. It was the moment, their moment. They felt the invisible pull between each other, as though reeling in a fish. Rak looked aimlessly at her dark green eyes. That's when it happened. A spark of colors, colors of love. His lips pierced hers, tilting gently just a little. As Caroline closed her eyes, the warmth between each other overpowered her feelings. Edging for more, Rak retreated. Caroline pulled back her head, and letting her hair sulk back onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Caroline didn't understand why he was sorry.

"Why? I liked it," Rak blushed, Caroline pushed her head forward. She pressed her lips over his one on top of the other, extinguishing her feelings. The sparks had erupted once more. Caroline tilted her had, as Rak had done. Rak tilted his head the opposite direction of Caroline's. Just like that, Rak had closed his sweet eyes, letting his lips do the talking.

Janwith and Dian had opened the door of Rak's room to find them.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry!" Dian yelled turning around, smiling. Janwith laughed, winking at Rak. Rak and Caroline broke apart, blushing once more. He winked back at his mentor. Caroline gave the two a look. "Well that was interesting."

"Umm… Yeah." Rak rubbed his own head, still blushing.

* * *

><p>Clapping was heard amongst the audience as Rak entered the stage, shaking his hand with Caesar Flickerman. His greasy hair that was woven into a pony tail, a tan face, and a silk invaluable suit glowed with flashing lights. There were two large formal red velvet couches in the middle of the room. Rak stared at the glistening audience. His vision was blurred by the beaming lights. The interviews were very popular, Rak thought about getting sponsors, but he couldn't befriend the audience never mind Caroline.<p>

"Well it is great to have you, Rak," Caesar showed Rak a seat, planting each of themselves onto the seats. The seats were comforting, it soothed his conscious to look out to the audience and confront his fears. "Now tell me how it was?"

"How was what?" Rak asked cornering his eyes to Caesar's face.

Flickerman laughed, clutching Rak's shoulder. Tensed as Rak could be, Caesar had loosened up his tension. "Volunteering! How was it? What were you thinking and why?" Rak grappled with this question.

"Well, I was scared when stepping up there next to my friend. And well I just yelled it, I don't know why but I just did." Rak, truthfully, didn't know. He wasn't lying.

"Was it because that friend was going to die?"

I thought, I rather see her die, and still see her. I kind of thought she needed me to survive, but now I am not so sure because she can be pretty violent out there."

Caesar and the Capitol's people all gave a short giggle at then end, but their eyes studied him, like they liked him. Rak smirked when Caesar shook his head.

"I also hear you have a romantic interest with this… friend." Pondering with the answer, Rak knew if he told them he liked her, the Gamemakers would put them together to fight each other.

"No, not at all. We don't get along at all," lied Rak. "I rather get stuck with wild animals than be with her in a cave."

The audience laughed, kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p>Caroline watched, on the large video player, the interviews, while waiting for them to call her name.<p>

The sentence Rak had just said, made her feel sad, unknowingly that he was lying. A tear dripped from her eye. Nothing was as it seemed…

* * *

><p>As all the Interviews were over, Rak and Caroline settled in their makeshift lofts. Caroline whipped inside Rak's room. She looked at him with disgust. Crossing her arms, she interrupted his study.<p>

"You hate me?"

Rak placed a minute book down onto the side of his bed. He stared at her, laughing. "It was to trick them,"

"How is that going to trick the Capitol?" She replied, in full force aggression.

"Listen, it wasn't for the Capitol. It was for the Gamemakers. They always do something to the couples, so why not make us come together, instead of being spit up." Rak explained. Caroline opened up realizing he didn't hate her.

"Well you could have told me."

"But then you would have done something to counter it. It's better not to tell anyone, but yourself." Rak replied, standing up. Caroline walked towards him, giving up on her anger.

"You know this is our last night here." Caroline said, looking out to the city's skyline. Rak turned his head to visualize Caroline.

"Our last night before the games." Rak sniffled. Rak hesitated to grab her hand, but he knew she was about to cry. His fingers clutched his girl's hand.

"You know this place isn't all that horrible."

"Yes it is."

"I meant the beauty of this place. See the stars." Rak pointed.

"Yeah." Caroline says.

"That one to the right is the North Star. My mother said it would guide you, it gave me hope."

"I just hope it will give us some hope."

The stars moved around the planet, but that one star seemed to sparkle more, casting its rays onto Caroline's heart… like Rak had done.

* * *

><p>The moving cylinders rotated bringing each tribute up to the arena.<p>

"5…4…3…2…1." It all started…

* * *

><p>Well I hope you like! R&amp;R Also put me on Author Alert if you want to read the actual games story.! Thanks! Also sub Bergs321, she is amzing writer. Also Sub my best friend writer buddies gleek4ever27! Thank you all!


End file.
